Talk:Iwashi Tatami
Perceptive? When it's written he picked up a detail overlooked by others do you mean Gaara's state? Didn't he noticed it as the last person?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes to both, actually. I also confused about it when I first saw it there, because I wrote down the scene in my fic and watched the scene a bunch of times. Iwashi was the first person to notice, Anko was the first to notice, followed by the two ANBU Black Ops that were with her during that time.--'NinjaSheik' 20:53, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Part of the Yondaime's Squad http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/60660556/17 Next to Genma we see someone with a Goatee and a headband just like Iwashi's. http://www.mangareader.net/93-189-15/naruto/chapter-184.html http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/60660556/13 Councilor 'Rumilee (talk) 10:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I certainly looks like him, and I believe it to be him as well, though I think waiting for a better shot on who that is would be appropriate. Omnibender - Talk - 16:59, November 2, 2011 (UTC) so is it him? http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/32238657/7 the dude has same headband, same pointy goatee Kevin krash (talk) 17:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I am convinced it's him now. Omnibender - Talk - 23:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Markings below the eyes are different, @.@ SimAnt 23:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) after 2 years... Still not member of 4th's squad? What is more likely, it be him or some unnamed shinobi from nowhere? I'm super certain it is him, if anything, we can put the same notice as with Konan's Paper Person of God Technique--Elveonora (talk) 17:20, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes but It'd likely be a Jonin level shinbi Just like Genma and raido but maybe It Is himI don't think It Is so we shouldn't put It until we're sure we'll soon know as the episodes regarding the feudal lords bodyguards will probably be published In a month as we're not that far off from when they're seen trying to catch mu the manga --Jmootam1999 20:48, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Elite Bodyguard? Since it's now been stated that he is part of the Hokage Guard Platoon, wouldn't he be an Elite Bodyguard aswell? like the two other members. --Kasan94 (talk) 21:37, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hokage Platoon anime only He is clearly seen in the manga as well. The anime only part needs to be removed. Also, like Raidō and Genma, we have to create a background section for him indicating his guard platoon serivce.--Rikudo Sennin 47 (talk) 00:06, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :There's a talk page somewhere, where this has been discussed at great lengths, either the team page of the FTG page. Check there. Omnibender - Talk - 00:40, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Shinobi World War Arc - In the anime, Iwashi was credited as the third member of the Hokage Guard Platoon. Come on people. Let's be serius. Stop writing conclusions supported by admins' authorities. In an anime adaptation of any manga series, the credits, in adittion to credit the work the seiyus did, are put on porpuse to conclude certain doubts about certain characters who were not named in the manga; such examples are Musai, Nonota, Sagan. Let's end this pointless section once.--Rikudo Sennin 47 (talk) 17:21, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Animators do not work with Kishimoto. They cannot conclude nor confirm anything. The person is possibly not Iwashi, that is what the wikia is sticking with now. Don't just appear out of nowhere and assume we're following admins like blind sheep. The three persons you mentioned are manga characters but that is not their names. They're nothing but more canon place-holders.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:54, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Another appearance Isn't that shinobi in chapter 611 on page 14 him? Munchvtec (talk) 11:34, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :You mean the guy from the Third battalion? No, I don't think that's him. Norleon (talk) 11:50, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes the third battalion guy and I think it looks exactly like Iwashi wearing his 4th war outfit. Its not impossible considering we don't know what group he was in besides Mei's though everyone from the daimayo protection squad also has a group that they were selected to be in at first. Munchvtec (talk) 12:02, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Munchvtec (talk) 12:02, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I honestly think that it's him so I'll add it once a few more users agree. Munchvtec (talk) 13:15, August 21, 2014 (UTC)